


summer heat

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demonwolf!Nijimura, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Priest!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: Akashi takes the opportunity to tease Nijimura who’s a demon wolf that’s in the middle of mating season. Too bad for Nijimura, because he’s two times more frustrated then he usually is now and Akashi is not helping his situation at all.





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earliegrey (94k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94k/gifts).



> based off this: https://twitter.com/kyunyo/status/886790386462597120  
> Again, another one of kyun's stuff ^q^
> 
> I want to dunk myself in holy water after writing this
> 
> (on a side note, I havent edited this too much so ye, if theres any grammer mistakes, tell me please. I'll probably come back to it later and edit a bit more)

On a day filled with sweltering heat and stuffy humidity, it doesn’t take long for Nijimura to realise that Akashi is up to something. The start of the afternoon had been incredibly hot and burning, the air dry yet moist with tiny drops of vapour drifting upwards from the dense vegetation, smothering the forest in a thick scarf that effortlessly raised the temperature, and with the choking heat drawing out the cool air from their lungs, they couldn’t stand a few minutes outside without their skin developing stinging sunburns. So when they settle inside Nijimura’ den, a hollow tree filled with dried grass and various assortments of bones and teeth hanging on the wooden interior, it isn’t long before one of the two gets bored. Akashi proceeds to situate himself in front of Nijimura as he raises a hand to caress his cheek, leaning in closer until their lips almost touch together. 

“Nijimura-san,” Akashi says and his voice is slow and sweet; his hands delicately stroke his hair before fingers tenderly rest on the base of his neck, “Let’s go to the river nearby, shall we? I’m sure we will both appreciate that.”

Having a naturally imaginative mind, Nijimura (unwillingly) conjures up an image of Akashi peeling his clothes off to reveal that perfect, smooth skin and the delicate ridges of his collarbone and, for a moment, he imagines his eyes tracing upwards where they rest on the enticing sight of his neck . . .

Heat rises up towards his face and his heart is filled with a type of giddiness he can never quite seem to reign in no matter how hard he tries to stop it from beating that stupidly fast. He can feel his tail moving against the leaf litter, swishing around on its own and _god_ he can’t help but feel his ears move. He throws his attention towards the side, eyes picking apart the details of crusted bark, but it’s useless to hide his flustered state when he painfully knows that his ears and tail is giving him away. 

“What are you thinking, Nijimura-san?” Akashi says, though his tone makes it obvious that he knows _what exactly_ he is thinking.

“Nothing of concern, brat.” Nijimura manages to say without tripping over his words; he’s actually quite surprised with himself that he’s able to stay coherent despite the close proximity. 

Of course, Akashi never seems to believe him because he smiles sweetly and leans in to the point he can feel his warm breath brushing against his cheek, “Then may I ask why you seem to be agitated?”

Nijimura is midway through his thought process in coming up with a stupid excuse but doesn’t get the chance to do so because Akashi is already moving to straddle his lap. Once he’s settled there, Nijimura realises that their bodies are insanely close and it takes all the little willpower within him to not combust right then and there and proceed to do something he would definitely regret dearly later on.

“Would you like me to help you, Nijimura-san?” Akashi purrs and when he presses his lips to Nijimura’s, the contact hot and electrifying all the while, his willpower is reduced into a useless pile of chaos and the line of control is ultimately snapped into pathetic pieces.

His hands travel up the other's back, feeling the silky clothing; feels his hands press into the shape of Akashi’s body. Nijimura’s fingertips dips in slightly when he traces his spine with fascination and the urge to explore seems to increase when he feels the ridges of the other's shoulder blades because as soon as he leaves them he is yearning to feel the other unique aspects that make up Akashi's form. There’s a heat collecting between their bodies but it isn't unbearable like the humid weather outside, rather, it was more of a growing flame of need to press their bodies closer and melt into each other's company. Before he can make sense of what’s he’s doing, he flips the redhead onto his back, and breaks the kiss to tug the high collar of Akashi’s clothing down so that he can bite the exposed skin of his neck. He feels Akashi's stomach subtly jump in surprise against the flat of his hand and the action of it somehow stirs the hunger starting to creep around the edges of his self-control, overwhelming his mind until the fire burning within him is fanned into a crackling inferno that seeks the touch of skin. His hands blindly search beneath the folds of clothing that Akashi’s always wearing and—

And he pulls back and suddenly sits himself upright as if he’s been burned. When Nijimura comes to realise what exactly he was about to do, he forces out a series of coughs. He sees Akashi sitting himself up with a playful – no – teasing smirk on his face and Nijimura bites back the urge to lay Akashi onto his back and kiss the smug look off his face. 

Nijimura drags out one more awkward cough and brings up a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, "You know what, I think the river sounds like a good idea."

"Any particular reason why?" 

There's something in Nijimura that wants to say 'Well yeah, I need to take this opportunity to get as much distance between us as possible because you are not good for my health and self-control, especially when it’s the middle of mating season' but he simply says, "No, not really."

"I see." The knowing glint in Akashi's eyes is more than a clear sign that he _definitely sees_ through his poor excuse of a lie.

"C'mon let's go already."

Nijimura hastily parts the curtain-like vines that hangs over the entrance of his den and already has one foot out when he feels a gentle grasp on his wrist tugging him back. He huffs out a sigh and turns around.

"What is it?" 

"I'm tired."

"Do you want me to carry you then?”

A subtle nod and a smile is his reply. He crouches down slightly to allow Akashi to settle himself onto his back before they start off toward the river situated just nearby the forest they were residing in. It's a short distance away, not much more than a measly four minutes at most, so he's just praying to whatever gods were listening that Akashi doesn’t try something during the brief interlude between the den and the river. 

It seems the gods are in a pretty passive mood today, perhaps due to the hazy humidity or the fact that they must really hate his guts, because when they're half way through the trip to the river, Akashi is breathing heavily into his ear and Nijimura knows that and it was _not_ because of the thick humidity lazing around in the unbearably warm air.

"Nijimura-san, it's getting hot," Akashi makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a moan, "Please go _faster_."

Nijimura desperately wants to die. 

.  
.  
.

When they arrive after a minute of torment, Nijimura is beyond relieved to see the shimmering surface of water that peeks through the dark vegetation, because now he can finally have some room to breathe and not worry about Akashi. After entering a small gap in the wall of vegetation, he approaches the bank of the river and proceeds to let Akashi down.

"Thank you," Akashi says after he places his feet onto the soft grass beneath, "I hope I didn't trouble you."

Nijimura feels like he wants to laugh, maybe cry too, because what Akashi doesn’t know is that the redhead himself is a neat package of trouble contained in a form that speaks of prim and proper behavior, opposite to how he is now. He waves his hand dismissively and says, "It's fine."

"I'm going to take off my clothes now. Please look away."

"Sure, go ahead—WAIT WHAT?!" 

The birds resting peacefully in the canopy above squawk away in alarm and even the cicada's calls cease to exist, leaving the forest in an otherwise unnaturally silent state if not for the soft gurgle of the river. Akashi turns around and sees Nijimura rigid posture, tail and ears stiffly pointing up while his face was rapidly shifting into an interesting shade of red.

"What's the matter?" Akashi blinks out of mild surprise, "I'm going to get my clothes wet if I don't.

Nijimura mentally pushes the inappropriate images trying to barge their way inside, cramming them into a dark corner of his head and locks it up.It’s a few seconds before he is composed. He turns his head away in an attempt to hide the raging blush on his face but he doubts his actions does anything to hide his painfully-obvious embarrassment because, from the corner of his eyes, there's another one of those infuriating smiles Akashi always wears whenever he turns Nijimura into a flustered mess. He doesn't like the idea that a mere human can have this much influence over him due to the fact that he was one of most powerful beings in the forest but he doesn't entirely mind if it's Akashi, though he could be aggravating at times, especially now because Akashi is up close in his personal space, almost pressing his body against his chest to the point it's driving him insane. Nijimura watches as Akashi lifts a finger to trace one of the teeth hanging from Nijimura’s necklaces and angles his head towards him so that his eyes, red as the polished beads on his necklace, captivates those of his own.

“Why don’t you help me take them off?” Akashi murmurs softly, moving his shoulders slightly so that the fabric shifts to reveal a part of his shoulder.

It’s enough to make Nijimura snap.

“STOP THAT ALREADY!”

.  
.  
.

Once Akashi is in the water, Nijimura decides to place some distance between them as he had originally planned and settles himself on a small rocky cliff that hangs over the water, trying in vain to distract his thoughts away from a certain redhead. He doesn't want to think of Akashi at the moment because imagining him as he is now was probably a bad thing for his health. Just imagining pristine water droplets gliding over Akashi's skin to where his neck and shoulders met made a burning heat colour his face into a bright red, and when his mind decides to explore further in, another image is conjured and Nijimura's now imagining Akashi on his back with his head titled to the side, his scarlet hair contrasting with the mellow green of the grass. Nijimura imagines Akashi saying his name in the way that it makes his nerves burn and his hunger stir; he thinks of arms and legs tightly hooked around him as he feels them tense up when he draws back his hips and—

"Shit, I fucking hate this." Nijimura groans and rolls onto his back. In an attempt to release his gaining frustration, he decides for swatting away the swarm of mosquitoes hovering over him. 

"Hate what?"

A familiar voice that calls his name from below startles him into awareness and he’s sitting up suddenly which immediately disperses the group of insects. He's surprised that his instincts and sharp senses didn't pick up any subtle movements from the stream; it’s kinda worrisome how much those thoughts distract him from his surroundings. He scowls to himself and casts his eyes down towards where Akashi is. 

"Nothing." Nijimura bluntly says back. 

“Is that so? Would you like to join me then?”

Nijimura jolts in his place feeling the hairs on his tail bristle because the thought of being near Akashi while he is _naked_ was obviously not good for his wellbeing, “Nah I’m good.” 

He can feel the redhead’s stare behind him when he rolls onto the other side in an attempt to block him out. His ears twitch upwards when he hears the horde of mosquitoes behind him with their high-pitched _squee_ ’s , and when he realises that they’re _laughing_ at him, he feels like taking refuge in the small cracks below him because he couldn’t believe his humiliation could get any worse. When the mosquitoes continue to mock him, there’s a tick of irritation throbbing in the side of his temple so Nijimura brings a hand up and summons a small orb shrouded in purple flames. He guides it effortlessly and lurches it over towards the insects, tongues of dark magic crackling through the air. Once it makes contact, a short burst of energy that snaps the air, they instantly crumble into ashes and flutter down onto the surface of the water where tiny fish dart up to gulp down the pieces of insect leftovers. 

“Now that was a little mean wasn’t it?” Akashi says from below, “If you do that again, I might just have to exorcise you.”

Nijimura laughs, “There’s no way you can.”

Akashi raises his eyebrows, “Would you like me to demonstrate for you perhaps?”

“Go ahead.”

“Okay, come here.”

Nijimura stands up, steps down onto a lower rock that’s a few centimeters away from the water and proceeds to reach for Akashi’s outstretched hand, the one marked with the symbol that exorcises demons. When his fingers close around his hand, he’s expecting a sharp mental probe to the barriers of his mind; the common start of an exorcism, but instead he is suddenly yanked forward, upsetting his balance and ultimately sending him toppling into the shockingly cold water. Nijimura’s senses are muddled and disorientated with shock until he snaps out of his stupor and hastily emerges out of the water. He focuses his glare on Akashi where there’s a rare sight of a grin adorning his lips but he doubts it does much because his hair is sopping wet, matted down over his eyes while his ears are pressed down against his skull, giving him an appearance that looks as if he were a puppy that had just been doused in water. The situation isn’t exactly different, Nijimura figures. 

“Why you—“

His anger quickly subsides when the redhead leans in to wrap his arms around his body and Nijimura doesn’t know whether to feel flustered or content because with Akashi this fucking close, feeling wet naked skin pressed up against his bare chest, his mind is now a muddled mess and he’s afraid it might implode on itself at any moment. Torn between the two, he finally decides to comply with the hug much to his regret because when his hands make contact with his wet skin, there’s something that starts a sensation of innate desire, provoking the hunger within. With his senses becoming clouded with a lustful haze, his hands briefly ghost over the shoulder blades of Akashi’s back to the point it went from there to the sides, fingers gently drifting over the shallow ridges of bone where his ribcage is present. Pulling back slightly so that he was only an arm’s length away from the other, he guides his hands so that they effortlessly rest on Akashi’s waist, feeling the searing warmth there slowly seeping through to his hands despite the watery coldness cloaking them both. He is entranced at how hot yet so cold his skin feels against the palms of his hands and the bizarre sensation makes Nijimura want to touch him more, press him into the soft grass flanking the river’s banks, both of them soaking wet as he kisses him, touches him senseless until the only thing he can say is—

“Nijimura-san.”

Nijimura jolts back, abruptly snaps away from his intrusive thoughts and catches the way Akashi smiles at him, the amusement most obvious in how his eyes gleams over with teasing. A sudden heat flushes up to his face, blushing furiously as he splutters out a few coughs, hoping to cover up his horrifying embarrassment that makes him want to sink into the water’s depths and never return to the surface again.

“Are you alright there . . .” Akashi says lightly and he gets up close into Nijimura’s personal space, whispers into his ear seductively, “Shuuzou?” 

Nijimura doesn’t think his face can get anymore warmer from the torturous embarrassment he’s experiencing, but the moment Akashi says his name so smoothly, like he’s placing cool velvet under each syllable, makes the heat residing in his face to flare even further until it reaches the tips of both sets of ears, tingling and burning, and Nijimura begins to wonder if the temperature around them has risen up because there is no way it is possible for him to feel that unnaturally hot.

He instinctively scratches the back of his neck and glances away.

“Yeah, fine.” He forces out.

But Nijimura knows nothing is fine, not when it involves Akashi anyway. For now, he just hopes the season goes by quickly, because if there is one thing he wants the gods to grant him, it's definitely that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this piece of crap NW2BDNIC12E  
> didnt know how to end it so.....yeah......pretty 'pleh' ending 
> 
> feedback is appreciated d(OuO)


End file.
